


After The Play

by writeprodigiously



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Edging, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, inappropriate use of bending, sensory play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: After the events at "The Boy in the Iceberg," the gaang gets up to some shenanigans. Toph, Sokka, and Suki get together for a little group fun. Katara has Zuko in a bit of a bind. Sequel series to "Play Within a Play."





	1. After the Play

One of the many good things about the Fire Lord’s house on Ember Island was that it had exposed ceiling beams, something that Toph, Sokka, and Suki were to make good use of.

 

After the… events that had transpired after too much fire wine during the play, which had led to Katara and Zuko’s exhibitionist acts, the trio had gotten to talking. Sokka liked both Toph and Suki, Toph liked Sokka and admired Suki, and Suki liked Sokka and thought Toph was just adorable. Polyamory was not a word in any of their vocabularies save for Suki’s, but she quickly explained the concept and they agreed that it seemed to fit their desires - including both their romantic and sexual ones, for especially after a few drinks they all desperately wanted to have sex with each other.

 

And so that night they entered into an agreement and discussed what they all wanted, which led to Suki going down to the docks to ‘procure’ several hundred feet of rope, which Sokka thought would be way too much but he deferred to Suki’s expertise. She was the rope expert, after all, and in their time dating he had only picked up some of the basic skills. He certainly didn’t know how to do anything as complicated as what Toph and Suki had cooked up.

 

After an intense three-way makeout session, the trio undressed and Suki started by tying a basic  _ karada _ body harness on the now-nude Toph, then added several confusing knots and lengths of rope to turn it into a suspension harness, including adding rope cuffs to her wrists and ankles. She then laid toph down on the ground, face down, and put her into a hogtie.

 

The sensation of the rough ropes pulling across her skin was enough to make the already-horny Toph intensely aroused, and Sokka and Suki could smell the lust radiating off of her in waves, coming from every pore and from her soaking-wet slit.

 

With Toph all tied up, Suki tied weights to the end of some ropes and threw them over the ceiling beams and then, carefully, making sure she was comfortable every step of the way, hoisted Toph into the air in a suspended harness, effectively blinding her to whatever happened around her.

 

It is not a commonly-known fact, but Sokka had discovered long ago that Kyoshi Warriors were, among other things, practiced masters of rope bondage. He should have guessed, Sokka reflected, from their first encounter with Suki on Kyoshi Island which had left the gaang bound helplessly to a pole.

 

Suki finished the knots with care and practiced ease and then checked the ropes along Toph’s nude form, making sure nothing was pinching or cutting off circulation. She was suspended at, approximately, Sokka’s waist-level.

 

Then Sokka and Suki set to work.

 

Sokka got behind Toph, while Suki took the front. Both got down on their knees, skin rubbing against the cool wooden floor. Suki drew Toph in for a deep kiss, savoring every moment and tasting the earthbender’s lips and tongue. Sokka got straight to the matter and began running his fingers along Toph’s spread-open thighs, occasionally giving her needy pussy a quick stroke with his fingers, eliciting moans of pleasure and absolute need.

 

“Please,” she begged, “I need more. Oh, god I need more.”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Sokka planted his face in Toph’s unshaven pussy, revelling in her scent and taste as he ate her out with absolute pleasure. Suki had taught him well, and it was not long until Toph came the first time that evening, shaking and moaning as she enjoyed the pure sensation unencumbered by her ‘sight.’ The orgasm came suddenly and was gone just as quickly, leaving Toph trembling and begging for more. Suki obliged her, cupping her small, hanging breasts and tugging hard on her tiny nipples. It turned out that Toph was a very vocal lay, for with this sensation shortly after cumming she almost shrieked in pleasure. Not that it mattered, they could hear moans from another room in the house and knew that they weren’t the only ones getting it on that night. Suki idly wondered if Katara was with Zuko or Aang right now, or perhaps both, while Sokka did not let his mind wander in that direction.

 

Figuring that Toph’s pussy was more than sufficiently-lubricated at this point, Sokka stood up and directed his straining cock towards Toph’s soaking folds. He entered her in a single plunge that left him moaning and Toph yelling in pure delight.

 

Sokka began to thrust in and out of Toph’s pussy, her hips bucking as much as they could in the suspension harness. Suki drew Toph into another deep kiss, fingering herself and playing with Toph’s nipples while she did so, and Sokka reached around Toph’s waist and began toying with her clit, rubbing and pressing it in all the ways Suki had taught him.

 

They continued like this for as long as they could, savoring the combined lust and pleasure of three people in the room all enjoying themselves and each other to the fullest. But it was not long before they were all near the edge of orgasm, letting out huge, gasping breaths and moans. Then they came - Sokka first, releasing his thick cum in Toph’s pussy, then Toph in reaction to the splash of cum inside her combined with the vaginal and clitoral stimulation, and then Suki from seeing two of the dearest people in her life cumming one after the other.

 

As soon as she had the energy in her Suki let Toph down gently and began to untie her, then they all collapsed into a nude, cuddly puppy pile on the floor, panting and laughing in pleasure.

 

“I think this arrangement just might work out,” Toph said, grinning madly.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Zuko and Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has Zuko in a bit of a bind the night after the play.

Zuko wondered how he had gotten into this situation, what odd combination of good fortune and bad luck throughout his life had led to Katara - his friend and former enemy - sucking on his cock with every sign of enjoyment on a musty bed in his father’s house on Ember Island.

 

Whatever it was, he was suddenly glad for all of it.

 

And this came after what had happened earlier in the evening, starting with a bottle of Fire Wine and ending with Katara fucking him noisily in the seats of the Ember Island Playhouse while the entire audience watched. It had been an act of pure perversion and depravity, and Zuko had loved every second of it – as had Katara.

 

Zuko wasn’t sure how she was going to top her actions from that evening, but as sure as the moon was full he knew she would manage somehow. He knew that whatever it was, it was also coming soon.

 

Speaking of something coming…

 

“Katara,” he groaned, “if you keep that up I’m going to-” he moaned in pleasure “-going to cum.”

 

Katara pulled away from his cock glistening with saliva, taking one last lick as if it were a piece of candy. “Oh no, I’m not letting you off that easy,” she said with a devilish grin. “I have plans for you tonight.” Zuko wasn’t sure what had brought out this side of Katara – he suspected it was something in the wine they had been drinking – but whatever it was he liked it, even if it  _ was _ a little scary.

 

Zuko sat up in the bed to kiss Katara, but she made a few gestures - which Zuko recognized to be some pretty complicated waterbending - and Zuko froze. Then he was slammed back down onto the bed, with Katara waterbending and grinning over him.

 

She was  _ bloodbending _ him!

 

“Katara, what are you doing?” he said, but he was secretly thrilled by the prospect. He had tried bondage before, and this bending invasion of his body was like the next step beyond that. She responded with a few more graceful motions and Zuko felt a throbbing as extra blood flowed to his erect dick, inflating it to an even larger size than usual. His cock also blossomed with sensitivity, so much that he nearly came when Katara gave it an experimental lick along the underside. She recognized what was about to happen and pulled back at the last second, keeping him from release. This was the second time he had almost orgasmed in the past few minutes.

 

It wouldn't be the last time, either.

 

She returned to working his dick over with her mouth and hands, one hand cupping and lightly jiggling his balls and the other pumping his shaft as she mercilessly stimulated his head and the first few inches of his cock with her mouth and tongue.

 

“Katara,’ he groaned, “I'm about to cum. Oh, god I'm about to cum-”

 

“Oh, no you aren't,” she said, waggling her fingers in a waterbending move with the hand cupping his balls, all the while redoubling her efforts on his head and shaft. Soon he was moaning nonstop, saying “I'm cumming!”

 

Zuko felt himself fall over the edge into orgasm, straining against his own blood binding him in place, but something pulled him back at the last second and he failed to ejaculate.

 

“How the-” he asked, but answered his own question. “Are you  _ cumbending _ ?”

 

“Yep,” Katara said with a small giggle that did not match the circumstances. “Just a little something that I cooked up for you.”

 

Zuko marveled. On the one hand he was on his way to the worst case of blueballs ever, on the other Katara had pioneered a new style of sexual bending while managing to bloodbend him in place. She had come a long, long way from launching water in the wrong direction the first time they had come face-to-face. Through his frustration he felt genuine amazement and respect for Katara’s skills.

 

This continued for what felt like hours to Zuko. She would stimulate him, more intensely each time, and each time as he was about to cum she would bend the seed to stay put. His balls were painfully swollen, and Zuko was moaning, begging Katara to  _ please, oh god please _ let him come, but she was having none of it. She only redoubled her efforts, eliciting whimpers and groans from Zuko.

 

In a brief moment of clarity he surfaced from the depths of near-orgasm, thinking he heard moans coming from the next room as well. Soon, however, he sunk again, barely-conscious, into a sea of lust.

 

Eventually Katara decided he’d had enough and pulled back, drawing a groan from Zuko. He was sweating, then, and he was sure he had drenched the sheets.

 

She let his neck loose from the bloodbending, allowing him to lift his neck and observe his engorged cock. It had increased in size and girth considerably, no doubt a result of Katara’s bloodbending and torturous edging. He could not see his balls, but they felt as if they had doubled in size and weight.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Katara asked. Zuko could not speak at this point, only groan and nod frantically.

 

“That’s too bad,” she said, “because you're going to have to earn it.” She quickly straddled his face and the unspoken demand flowed between them, that he would have to make her cum first. Zuko breathed in her scent, full of lust. She was dripping wet, and some of her juices flowed onto Zuko’s lips, which he instinctively lapped up with his tongue. Then, acting just as much on primal instinct, he flicked his tongue to Katara’s gaping, dripping folds. Katara moaned in pleasure, clearly almost as worked-up by the edving as Zuko himself. She lowered her snatch to his mouth and he began to lap and suck at it desperately. At least, with as horny as she was, it shouldn't be too hard to make her cum, he observed through the mental haze that was his desperate need to ejaculate.

 

He continued to eat her out with mad fervor, relishing in her taste and scent. She moaned and bucked her hips and before long she was cumming. She grabbed the rails of the bed’s headboard and shook in orgasm, spattering Zuko’s face.

 

“Good boy,” she said, panting. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

He nodded once more and, realizing she couldn't see his face in this position, moaned something resembling an affirmative.

 

“Good,” she said. “Because I want to fuck you so, so badly. More than I did during the play. But there's one catch, okay?”

 

Zuko moaned again.

 

“You're not allowed to cum until I do. And this time I won't be cumbending you. Can you do that for me, Zuko?”

 

Another moan.

 

“Good boy.” She slipped down his torso, leaving a trail of drips all the way down his torso and then onto his massive erection. She lowered herself onto it, both of them moaning intensely as it pushed past her folds into her gaping hole. He penetrated her with no resistance, a surprise to him given his size tonight. But Layara took it expertly, making no signs of discomfort or anything else other than pure, unbridled pleasure.

 

As she slid down, enveloping the last inch of his cock, Zuko thought he might cum right then and there. But he remembered the feeling of being pulled back from orgasm forcibly and, with straining effort, manages to replicate it mentally.

 

Katara rode him then, starting off slow but quickly transitioning to fast and hard. The strain of bloodbending was beginning to get to Katara, who released Zuko’s arms which immediately shot up and began to massage her sensitive breasts.

 

Katara’s second orgasm came almost as quickly as the first, and the spasms of her kegel muscles as she came sent Zuko over the edge. He nearly screamed as an orgasm ripped through his body, sending him into convulsions despite the powerful bloodbending keeping him down. He ejaculated then, letting out the most he had ever let out in his life and then even more, filling Katara’s pussy to the brim with cum.

 

She dismounted him and marveled visibly as he continued to cum, cock flopping flat onto his stomach and spraying his seed across his chest and further up, drenching his own face in seed.

 

Katara laughed, lapping up the cum that had gotten in both of them with her tongue, filling up her mouth with every last drop. Once her mouth was full she swallowed with glee and kissed him, the laugh and cum lingering on her lips. Zuko had never tasted his own cum before, but the traces left on Katara’s lips did not taste bad. He could understand why Katara seemed to love it so much.

 

This process continued, cleanup followed by kisses, until the only cim left was what had gotten on the sheets and what was dripping out of her hole.

 

Zuko regained the ability to speak, if haltingly, saying “Katara, that felt amazing. But if you pull a stunt like that again I will literally breathe fire."

 

Katara giggled, flopping down next to him in a warm cuddle.

 

After a few minutes she said, dreamily, “So, I take it you're not up for a round two?”

 

“Katara, I would love nothing more. But I think I'm spent for the next month, at least.”

 

“Hmm, that's a shame.” She shot up in bed, saying “But I could go see what Aang’s up to!”

  
Zuko groaned, hoping for Aang’s sake she wouldn't give him the treatment Zuko had gotten.


End file.
